LOTR:Articles to be merged
Articles in Question For closed discussions see: Forum:Articles to be merged/Closed discussions The merging of List of Minor Battles in Middle-earth and War of the Ring Battles into one article named Minor Battles of the War of the Ring or Other Battles of the War of the Ring :I vote Yes under Other Battles of the War of the Ring for it would make more sense. In addition, the article is in need of a major clean up and re-writing and whom ever has the patience to do it should be worthy of a barn star (reward).--DarkLantern 13:09, December 22, 2010 (UTC) ::A chapter or page called "Other..." makes sense in print, because it refers to everything other than what has already been mentioned; but it makes no sense as a web page title; "other" than what? — Robin Patterson (Talk) 00:03, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :Yes: It would definitely improve these convoluted matters if they are merged.--Wyvern Rex. 14:04, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :Yes: The articles are practically the same, I volunteer to clean them up EvilHeroDarkGaia 14:32, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :No: Clearly they are not the same but the second makes more sense within the first but still ... what will happen to the biggest battles of the War of the Ring? They are not minor so I would prefer let it the way they are. Winterz 03:29, December 25, 2010 (UTC) :The titles, if correct, indicate that the pages are not the same. A page called "War of the Ring Battles" should include all battles that were part of that war. The one with "minor" in its title should not (and it may include battles that were in the same period but not part of that war); but where are the criteria for deciding what is "minor", and what is the point of such an article? In addition to the category, which will list all battles in alpha order or similar, it should be possible to have a single grouped list of all battles, without infoboxes to clutter it up, with a Template:Main and brief text for those that have their own article and full details for those that do not. "Battles during the War of the Ring" is probably a good title, having the distinctive word first and covering any other battles that may have happened during that period. You guys who've seen and read more than I have will know whether there were any that weren't part of the War, but that title will mean that it doesn't matter. So this is a qualified "yes" vote, which may satisfy the valid concerns of Winterz. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 00:03, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :I say yes every battle is important in all the Middle-Earth history--Aragorn3590 7:38, 1/27/11 (LONG LIVE MIDDLE-EARTH) :Yes, under the title of "Battles of the War of the Ring" so its in a similar manner to the way Wookieepedia does things like "Battles of the Galactic Civil War" or "Battles of the Clone Wars", because it works. Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 18:11, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Yes under Minor Battles of the War of the Ring --Will k Talk to me! 01:08, April 12, 2011 (UTC) :: The majority rules is that the articles will be merged as Battles of the War of the Ring and will include all the battles of the War of the Ring summarized but not detailed with a link to the already existing page if there is one.--DarkLantern 08:05, November 13, 2011 (UTC) The merging of Goodbody with Goodbody family Both are of the same Hobbit family. Also, looking at Category:Hobbit Families, there appears to be no standard for the naming of family articles. The words "family" and "clan" appear irregularly, and whilst the singular is used for most of them, a couple (Fairbairns and Gardners) use plurals.--DrewMek 19:24, May 18, 2011 (UTC) :Good case for merger! But which name? See Category talk:Hobbit Families. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 15:37, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, merge under the "Goodboy Family" name. -- Winterz (Talk) 17:01, August 27, 1715 (UTC) :Yes under Goodbody Family. I would also suggest the form of (singular family name) Family for Hobbit Family articles, with other variants (clan etc) being mentioned within the article itself.--Wyvern Rex. 11:00, August 29, 2011 (UTC) The merging of Minor Places with Places I vote yes for the stake of good order. Why have a separate article for the Minor places?--DarkLantern 13:48, September 1, 2011 (UTC) I vote for deletion actually. Why have an article summing up places in Middle-Earth? I don't see the point, we have a category already. --Nognix 22:04, January 13, 2012 (UTC) The merging of The World of Arda and Tolkien with Tolkien Mythology Although well written, I do not believe this article should be a separate one. I vote to merge it with Tolkien Mythology.--DarkLantern 14:42, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Vote: No, I think you should merge Tolkien Mythology with J.R.R. Tolkien and rename the other article, then merge Eä with it. It would be a shame to let the one article where the creation of Eä is properly described, go to waste.--Nognix 08:42, January 14, 2012 (UTC) :No: Nognix has got the right idea.--Wyvern Rex. 11:01, January 14, 2012 (UTC) The merging of Goblin with Orc I vote for the merging of Goblin with Orc because they are essentially the same thing.--DarkLantern 16:41, November 19, 2011 (UTC) I don't. They are not. Goblins are a special breed distint enough to have their own page.--a wiki contributor :Yes to merging Moria Orcs with Goblin under the name Goblin. No to merging Orc and Goblin. In Tolkien's books, they are the same but they have diverged in media adaptations.--Wyvern Rex. Send Carrier Pidgeon| 15:35, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Vote: No. Wyvern Rex has a point.--Nognix 08:42, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Vote: NO. Thornclaw Far over the Misty Mountains﻿ cold. To dungeons deep and caverns old. 12:10, January 14, 2012 (UTC) The merging of English language and Old English language I believe these articles should be merged with Old English language.--DarkLantern 11:36, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Vote: No, as I don't see the point in having a stub article about the English language, go to Wikipedia for that. Delete English language and merge Old English language with Rohirric--Nognix 08:42, January 14, 2012 (UTC) :No: both articles should be replaced with Wikipedia links.--Wyvern Rex. 11:02, January 14, 2012 (UTC) The merging of Cave-troll and Moria Cave-troll Motivation: Articles are pretty much telling the same thing. --Nognix 08:57, January 14, 2012 (UTC) The merging of Olog-hai and Attack Troll Motivation: Merge 'em both, delete the stuff describing the video game stuff and make a seperate page for that, all the video game unit articles have seperate pages. --Nognix 09:02, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Actually, I've never heard of Attack Trolls outside of video games. I say keep them seperate.--DarkLantern 10:56, January 14, 2012 (UTC) I agree with Mr. Lantern. The Attack Troll is only in the video games, while the Olog-hai is in, maybe some of them, but mainly only mentioned in the RotK book and in the movie. Thorn Far over the Misty Mountains﻿ cold. To dungeons deep and caverns old. 12:11, January 14, 2012 (UTC) The merging of Olog-hai and Mountain-trolls Motivation: The Trolls article states the Olog-Hai are a breed of Mountain Trolls. I have no knowledge of this (though I admit my knowledge isn't what it was) but I'm merely stating the article states it. --Nognix 09:09, January 14, 2012 (UTC) The merging of Sauron and Annatar and Necromancer and Lord of the Rings (Title) Motivation: There are a number of precedents of merging Sauron's pages together. I, of course, refer to the merging of Gorthaur and Sauron on November 5, 2009, the merging of Aulendil and Sauron on July 24, 2009, the merging of Lord of the Earth and Sauron on June 29, 2011, the merging of Artano and Sauron on June 19, 2009.--Nognix 09:49, January 14, 2012 (UTC) : I agree with Annatar and the Necromancer but I am not sure about The Lord of the Rings (Title). There is the issue of whether to maintain title pages if they only have one who ever held the title.--DarkLantern 10:56, January 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes to merging all three. I believe that if one individual only held a title, then that title should be mentioned on their page but does not merit a page of its own.--Wyvern Rex. 11:05, January 14, 2012 (UTC) The merging of Melkor and Bauglir Motivation: See above (Sauron). --Nognix 12:16, January 14, 2012 (UTC)